Sasuke Uchiha
Please note that this is a fan-made article based on the character created by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the original character! This character is soley supposed to be used for my own serie Naruto: Different Paths and is completely cut of from the one used in Kishimotos serie "Naruto"! Sasuke Uchiha is Genzo Netsuishis partner in Akatsuki. He is a former shinobi from Konohagakure and Otogakure and one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. Background Sasuke was born as the second son of the the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto. Growing up in the shadow of his older brother Itachi Uchiha Sasuke aimed to surpass him and earn their fathers attention. However, this was a hard task since Itachi constantly grew as a ninja at a much faster rate than Sasuke and could easily be regarded as one of the most promising talents ever produced by the Uchiha. Despite their fathers rather unenthusiastic behavior towards Sasuke, Itachi showed to deeply care for his younger brother and spent time playing with him at whenever he had the time. However, on one fateful night, Itachi slauthered the entire Uchiha clan, including his own parents, with the help of Tobi, though the later didn't reveal his part in this before 10 years later. These actions earned Itachi Sasukes hatred. He made killing Itachi his reason for living and became an avenger. When he graduated from the academy, Sasuke was put on Team 7 along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake. The longer time he spent with his team, he started to lose sight of his thirst for revenge and started to care more for his friends and the village. However, losing to Itachi on their reunion during Itachis brief return to Konoha and futher corruption from Orochimarus Cursed Seal of Heaven, which he recieved during the Chunin Exams, Sasuke eventually regained his lust for hatred and abandoned the village to join Orochimaru in Otogakure. After having trained for 2 years, Sasuke went to kill Orochimaru, however, he instead absorbed his consiousness, along with his powers. Sasuke then formed his own personal team, Taka, and went after Itachi. After a brief shuffle with Itachis fellow Akatsuki member, Deidara, Sasuke faced of against his older brother. Even though he was unable to kill Itachi, still being inferior in power and skill, Itachi died from disease in the aftermath of the battle anyway. He was later approached by Tobi, who told him the truth of his brothers life. The truth, along with Sasukes own part in Itachis death, awoke his Mangekyo Sharingan and caused him to set up a goal to destroy Konoha, the village that had made his older brother suffer. He later participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War, though he chose not to join a side and fought solely for his own purpose. In the aftermath of the war, he was approached by Shien Uchiha, with a request to join him in his quest to re-establish the Akatsuki for exchange that the Akatsuki would help destroy Konoha. Sasuke accepted and was later partnered with Genzo Netsuishi, after the later joined. Personality From the moment he joined Akatsuki, Sasuke never displays his feelings, showing to be quite similar to how his older borther was when he joined the same organisation. However, Sasuke still let's his impulsive nature slit through when he's angry or engaged in a hard battle. He also seems to get enraged whenever someone speaks of Konoha and has at several times tried to kill shinobi from said village, despite Shien Uchiha telling him not to since they need to keep their cover for as long as possible. Aside from this, he seems to be on friendly terms with his partner Genzo Netsuishi and has taken a likining to the young Akatsuki member. He even states to him that Genzos mastery over Fire Release is equal to the Uchihas, a good compliment coming from him since he hates comparing the Uchihas to other "lowly creatures". Also, while he still wants to destroy Konoha, he seems to have regained some of his respect for Naruto as he was seen smiling when he was reached by the news that his former teammate and friend had been recomended by his village for the Daimyo to succed Tsunade as hokage, meaning he was close to fulfilling his dream. Appearence Sasuke has black, spikey hair which has a tint of blue in it. It is usually hanging down over his forehead and in bangs around his face while it's more spikey on the back of his head. Along with this, he has onyx eyes, though they are rarely shown as he tends to keep his sharingan activated at almost all times. While his eyes rarely shows emotions, other than rage at some occasions, they used to have a pleasant look when he was a child. At the start of this serie, Sasuke has reverted to the attire he had when fighting Itachi in shippuden. This includes his dark blue pants with the blue cloth hangin from his waist, as well as the sleeve-less gray shirt, although the Uchiha crest on his back has returned to its original size. The reason that he reverted to this attire has been said to be partly to honor his older brother, but mostly because it's easier to wear beneath his Akatsuki cloak, which he has started to wear permanentely since joining. Abilities From an ealry age, Sasuke has been regarded as a genius, even by Uchiha standards. When he was in the academy, he succed in every task given to him and graduated at the top of his class. By the time he joined Akatsuki, his potential has manifested and he has became an highly capable shinobi, easily considered one of the strongest ever born within the Uchiha clan. In contrast to his brother, who had chakra reserves inferior to the average shinobi, Sasukes chakra reserves is above average and his chakra itself has been noted to be particualry strong. Kurama even stated that Sasuke was the spitting image of Madara Uchiha, who was regarded as the strongest Uchiha to ever have been born. Genjutsu By the time he is partnered with Genzo, Sasuke has started to prefer the use of genjutsu like his older brother. However, while Itachi used it to preserve his chakra, Sasuke uses it because he doesn't believe the opponent to be worthy to face him head on. Despite their different reasons for using them, Sasukes and Itachis genjutsu styles have grown to resemble each other. While Sasuke doesn't involve crows in his genjutsu, his illusions still works in the way of breaking the victims will, just like Itachis. This is shown by his use of Ephemeral, a genjutsu also used by his brother. It works in three steps. First, it tries to put the opponent to sleep. If that should fail, it instead gives the illusion of the victims body parts transforming into his friends and taunting him, driving them crazy. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu One common trait of Sasukes fighting style ever since he graduated from the academy has been his immense prowess with taijutsu and close combat. This was espacially shown during the chunin exams, during which Sasuke practiced the Strong Fist, a style of taijutsu that requires advanced physical prowess to perform. Creating his own variation of the style, this physical advancement eventually led him to learn the Chidori, which would eventually become one of his signature techniques. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke gained a Sword of Kusanagi and eventually became very proficent in handling it. This was shown when he used it to take out hundreds of Otogakure ninja without killing them or gain as much as a scratch on himself. By the time he joined Akatsuki, his sword style changes slightly, becoming much more graceful, resembling that of Madara Uchiha. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Being of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke is well versed with Fire Release techniques. He can use them for a simple front attack or use his fire to hide shuriken in the flames and even to create a change in the weather to better suit his purpose. Such techniques includes his clans signature move, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which he mastered at the mere age of 7. Given as Kakashi was impressed when Sasuke performed it at age 12, this clearly shows his great profiency in the matter. Despite this, Sasukes naturall affinity goes towards the Ligtning Release nature transfromation, which has come to be an element his opponent recognises him by. He was taught the Chidori by its inventor Kakashi Hatake and from that single technique, he was able to completely master the workings of the lightning release. From this, he derived a number of jutsu, for example he learned to run electricity through his entire body or use shape transformation to turn it into a spear that can also double as a reserve sword, should he ever lose his original one. Summoning Technique Sasuke is shown to have the Hawk contract and can thus summon hawks whenever he wants to. These hawks vary in size, from normal size birds to bigger sizes. Because of the varying size he can use them for different purposes. While the bigger ones is more commonly used for flight or head on combat, the smaller ones can be used to distract his opponent. Aside from this, he is shown to leave hawk feathers behind whenever he uses the Body Flicker Technique. Sharingan Sasuke first awoke his Sharingan at age 7, when Itachi departed from the village, though he would later forget that he had activated it due to mental trauma. It first reactivated during a mission to the land of waves with two tomoes in his right eye and one in the left. The next time he used it, during the chunin exams, he had two tomoe in both eye. It eventually reached perfection with three tomoe in each eye during his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End. Sasuke has used his Sharinga to copy taijutsu from Rock Lee during the chunin exams and later to be able to use the Chidori effectively, due to the techniqes drawback of tunnel vision being lost with the Sharingan perceptive ability. In the present, Sasuke has reached a state where he can keep the Sharingan activated at all times. Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke awoke the Mangekyo Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. It takes the form of three red intersecting eclipses with a black background. With it, Sasuke can cast the almost unbreakable Tsukuyomi, though he himself is the proof that it can be broken since he broke Itachis during their fight. Also, Sasuke is able to use Amaterasu, the highest level of Fire Release. While he cast Tsukuyomi with his right mangekyo, his Amaterasu comes from the left. He was also shown to be able to use Blaze Release, an advanced form of Fire Release which manipulates the black flames of Amaterasu with shape transformation. While he casts Amaterasu with his left eye, he manipulates the flames with his right. The final ability Sasuke has displayed comes from both his eyes. The Susanoo is an etheral warrior that protects the user. It appears as a human-like being of chakra around the user and is developed in stages. When Sasuke first learned how to use it, he could only summon Susanoos ribcage for protection. With time however, he learned how to summon the whole Susanoo in all of its stages. When in its incomplete state, it showed to wield a chakra sword which it can still access. When growing into its complete state, it instead gained a bow, which can double as a shield, in its left hand and a chakra ord in its second right hand. Susanoo produces chakra arrows from the orb which it hold in its first right hand. Evetually, Sasuke advanced his Susanoo into its final stage, though its capabilities was never shown as he advanced to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before using it in actual combat. Like with all Mangekyo Sharingan, the users eyes takes damage from using it and Sasuke almost went blind pretty quick due to his reckless use of it. This caused him to eventually transplant Itachis eyes to awake an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan After transplanting Itachis eyes, Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and underwent a change. His Eternal Mangekyo takes the form of his old Mangekyo with a black, straithened pin-wheels in the center of the red eclipses. His Susanoo gained a much more menacing appearence, having a beak-like shape of its hood in its final stage. Also, the orb held in its secondary right hand is now made of the black flames of Amaterasu, from which it can produce weapons, arrows or magatama-like shuriken. Aside from these changes, the Eternal Mangekyo doesn't make Sasuke lose his sight and thus, he is now free to use it as much he wants to.